Many wireless communications systems require a rapid deployment of independent mobile users as well as reliable communications between the users. Mobile Ad Hoc Networks (MANETs) are based on autonomous collections of mobile users who communicate with each other over wireless links having limited bandwidths. MANETs are usually temporary packet radio networks which do not involve significant supporting structure and in which the user nodes themselves perform routing functions.
MANETs provide critical communication services in various environments involving, for example, emergency services supporting police and fire personnel, military applications, and construction sites. Routing communications between two nodes in a static network generally involves simply determining the shortest route between the two nodes. However, in a MANET, the determination of an optimal communication route may involve many additional factors. For example, propagation path losses, interference between users, and channel fading may require the use of an indirect route between two nodes in order to provide an acceptable Quality of Service (QoS) to the network users.
The prior art suggests methods and systems for improved routing between nodes in a MANET based on attributes of devices, such as the potential for delay or latency, so as to improve QoS. Further, the prior art suggests methods for prioritized routing in a MANET based on the battery life of a device at a particular node. For example, if the battery life at a particular node in a network is relatively low, other nodes in the network will deliberately route communications around that node.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.